The Collective
by Jervis Tetch Madness
Summary: A collection of One-shots for Chris x Wesker. 100 story challage, all smut, fluff, lemon, violence. Whatever I can think of and more. Which mean's Yoai in a vast majority. Read at your own risk, and of coarse will be updated periodically. Veiwer discresion is advised.
1. Silence, 67, Smile's, and Flowers

**Warning: Characters do not belong to me. Okay, Well these are just a bunch of one-shots I did, for an 100 story challenge I did back in June, a lot were unfinished or sucked. So I finished the one's I liked and will post them periodically for your entertainment. It's going to be based off of Resident Evil (Duh) and of course our favorite couple Wesker x Chris. :D [May contain slight lemon in some, and a lot will have yaoi, need be smut, fluff, lemon, violence, whatever.. Some are super short, others are really long.. Some chapters may have several story's, others not so much so anyways] Enjoy!**

_15. Silence_

Chris Redfield was so used to the silence, sitting by himself in an empty apartment that belonged to the one and only Albert Wesker. Chris sat on the expensive couch, running his fingers softly at the texture of the piece of furnishing; the only sound he heard was the light brush of his finger tips on the black surface, until he abruptly stopped. The air in the room was cold, and unforgiving, not even the sound of wind coming from the open window, he couldn't even hear the sound of car's honking their horns on the street nearby, There was nothing.

Chris breathed out, humming some random tune to try an break the silence, but it only stood out more, making the apartment he resided in more lonely than it really was, there was one living person in the room, though it may just be himself, it was better than the lonely void that the place constantly endured. Chris knew he could turn on the TV, and watch a movie.

Wesker didn't own cable, said it was 'a waste of money,' and 'I don't have time to sit in front of the worthless thing anyways.' The sad part was, was that was true, Wesker just doesn't have time on his side, though he's always working. Chris had been able to convince him on several occasions to just sit back and relax, watch a movie, have sex. Most of the time, the movie was denied, though the sex on the other hand..

Chris chuckled lightly to himself, before sitting back on the couch, looking over at the blank 'Telly,' or that's what Wesker called it, Chris remember laughing, his captain couldn't see what the problem was, the blonde could be so freaking British sometimes, that it was just funny. Chris smiled, turning his head out the window, it was bright outside, though he couldn't see anything other than the sky, considering that Wesker's apartment was on the 5th floor of the building.

He hated admitting it, but he was closer to the lack of noise, so accustom to the blissful quiet. Yet despised it's every existence, the lack of laughter and giggles, with the complete loss of life and utter solitude it contained, only reminding him how utterly alone he really truly felt. He looked over at the digital clock a little ways from himself; he had a couple more hours of silence, before he got to see his face again.

The man was a silent man, but brought life to the lifeless when the time came, and maybe today, the brunette could break the soft sound barrier today, maybe today he'll give his ears something they want to hear. The only thing they want to hear, and that would be the sweet sound of his voice, cutting sharply through all the dead silence.

_70. 67%_

"Bloody Hell.." Wesker grumbled, staring at his computer, he had been sitting there for damn near over an hour, and it _still_ wasn't finished downloading. He stared at the screen for a bit longer, until his eyes began to hurt; ripping off his precious sunglasses, tossing the things on his desk before violently rubbing his eyes, tearing them away from the worthless piece of machinery, that didn't even deserve to be in his presence at the moment.

"Captain, I have the document's ready for you to che.."

"Not now!" Wesker snapped at the brunette that had just made his way into his S.T.A.R.S office, holding a pile of folders and pages. The male seemed slightly put off by the sudden outburst, but brushed it off. "Is everything alright Captain?"

"Everything is just peachy Redfield, now would you kindly leave me alone to _deal_ with this pathetic excuse for a computer." He growled, his English drawl spat out, no longer looking at his subordinate. He crossed his arms over his well-dressed chest, glaring daggers at the computer, if eyes could kill, that computer would have combusted into nothingness within moments.

Chris looked over at the male curiously, before smiling at him. He walked over to the blonde, setting down the pages before reaching downward and groping the blonde. Wesker gasped in surprise, eyes wide, and for a split second he forgot about the computer, or why he was even frustrated at all.

"I think it's about time you take a break, before you break something." Chris smiled innocently, rubbing the spot between his captain's legs, "Don't you agree?"

_14. Smile_

A smile, something so simple, so unique, yet just so unused by a certain captain of the S.T.A.R.S unit. Albert Wesker just never smiled, and that's not over exaggerating, Chris had never seen him smile before. Okay, yeah he's seen him grin; he's seen him smirk, maybe a _ghost _of a smile, but never a genuine smile, ever.

Chris had been trying to get him to smile all night, but to no avail, none of the half-hearted jokes he told, none of the talks, the kisses, the anything. All it did was get the older man to grin and laugh, chuckle, kiss back, it wasn't like he didn't enjoy the effort Chris gave, but none of it made him want to smile.

Chris was beyond frustrated; he was also mentally exhausted and needed to sit down before he broke someone's neck. Wesker was in the kitchen making popcorn so they could finish watching their movie, Chris suggested some popcorn to eat before the movie continued, Wesker obliged, pausing the film before getting up and heading to the kitchen.

The brunette had thrown in the blondes favorite movie, Identity. It was some Stephen King film which confused the younger male completely, but put it in because he knew the blonde loved the movie, along with some golden oldies like Dracula and Frankenstein, among other things. Chris sat there, trying to think of ways he could make the older male smile, nothing was coming to mind. The sound of popping came from the other room, the brunette turned his head towards the doorway, expecting to see the blonde, he wasn't there. Chris guessed that the older male went to the restroom, or went to change out of his work clothes.

A soft hum wafted in the apartment, Chris cocked a brow at the sudden soft noise that infiltrated his ears, it was low. Chris stood up from his spot, and began walking towards the noise; it seemed to be coming from the bedroom. He kept his footsteps silent or as silent as humanly possible, as he crept his way towards the door, peeking inside.

There stood the infamous blonde, taking off his clothes, and switching into something far more comfortable. And he was humming.

It was soft, but the brunette heard it none the less, being the point man sharp shooter he was for the team, also meant he had a keen sense of sight, and also hearing. He wasn't sure what his captain was humming, but the sight was intoxicating. The blonde had removed his shirt, tossing it aside before grabbing a T-Shirt and slipping it on. His hips moving ever so slightly along with the tune, it seemed slow and deep.

"_..I hide all the pain, that I've gained with my wisdom, from you.."_

The brunette's ears perked at the near silent muttered words, that were mumbled from the blonde's lips, smiling he snuck into the room to hear him better, the blonde didn't even notice as he reached to undo his pants, slipping them off before grabbing a pair of sweatpants he wore to bed.

"…_And I'm left here with nothing, nothing to live for, but you.."_

Chris smiled slightly, leaning against the white wall, as Wesker's pants were pulled up, and the strings were tied up around the male's thin waist, tying them in a perfect knot. He continued to hum, as he reached and grabbed the discarded clothes.

"What are you singing?"

Wesker noticeably jumped, spinning around to face the intruder. "When did you get in here?" He demanded, trying to play off what just happened.

"When I heard you humming." Chris smirked. "I didn't know you hummed."

"I haven't the slightest idea as to what you're referring to," He tossed his clothes at the brunette, who just barely caught them. "Now go take those and place them on the washer, I think the popcorns ready." And just as quickly as he said it, he was gone out the door once again. Chris rolled his eyes but did as he was told, before returning to the kitchen. The microwave was off, and the room smelled of popcorn and butter, turning his head he looked into the living room, where he saw Wesker sitting on the couch cross legged and opening the package.

Chris walked in, taking his seat beside the blonde, flicking off the light before continuing the movie. Chris kept glancing over at the older male, and couldn't help but think of the song, it sounded terribly depressing, and he wondered why he was even thinking about it. It was so insignificant but fascinated him, and he didn't understand why.

"Excess Baggage, if you were wondering."

Chris seemed at a loss for a second, "What?"

Wesker turned to face him, his expression bored and emotionless. "The song, it's called Excess Baggage."

"Oh," Chris muttered, "Why were you.."

"Christopher, you act as if you never had a song stuck in your head before." The blonde smirked.

There is was again, the smirk. Not a smile, Chris unintentionally glared at the blonde, making the other chuckle. "Offended?" Wesker offered. Chris rolled his eyes, ready to just give up, the night was a failure, he knew it. It was pointless even trying to get the other to smile, mainly because he didn't know what made the other happy enough to do so. The silence didn't go unnoticed by the blonde. "Something wrong Christopher?"

"What makes you happy?" Just as always, blunt and to the point. Wesker grinned, "What are you going at?" His captain asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Just answer the question."

"Always so eager to get what you want." Wesker chuckled, smirking at the younger male. "A different variety of things makes me happy," He answered truthfully. "It just depends on how it's approached I suppose." Shrugging, he turned his attention back to the movie. "Why?"

"You just.." Chris began, leaning back in his seat, relaxing and watching the male, "You just never seem happy."

Wesker turned to look at him once again, "Pardon?" He asked. "Why would it matter if I'm happy or not?" The question was genuine, not mocking, but utterly curious. The blonde cocked his head to the side, like what he did when he was either furious, mocking or confused.

"I just.." Chris stopped, he wasn't sure how to approach this, so instead he didn't. Sighing he turned his attention back the TV, mind elsewhere. "Never mind."

That wasn't what the blonde wanted to hear. The next thing Chris knew he was pinned painfully to the couch with his beloved captain hovering over him. "Don't avoid the question." Wesker demanded, holding down the male. "You know better than to disobey a direct order."

"Really! It's nothing, drop it." Chris replied, trying to push the older male off of him, "Wesker, get off." He tried to demand, but to no avail, Wesker never took too kindly to being told what to do.

"No Christopher, you tell me what your hiding this instant." Wesker's voice left no room for argument, and even if it did, the tone was threatening, something not even Chris dared to disobey.

The younger male sighed, frowning slightly, more out of defeat than actual frustration. "I just wanted to know how to make you smile." He looked up at Wesker, expecting the man to spit in his face, anything even remotely romantic made him grimace and not laugh at the thought. But no, he just, stared at him. Face seemingly emotionless, but calm, no signs of utter digest, just nothing. Instead, Wesker removed his arms from the younger male, letting himself sit on the other's lap, staring into his face.

Chris couldn't help but feel slightly awkward at the position; it was usually him who sat on his captain lap, like this. Legs on either side of the male, and just sitting. But Wesker was staring at his face, like he was looking for something, and Chris hadn't any idea as to what that was.

"What are you.."

"Don't talk."

Chris shifted slightly, making the position he sat in more comfortable. After another moment or two, Wesker leaned forward and planted a kiss on Chris lips before jumping off the slightly confused brunette, Wesker sat next to him once again, staring back the screen. Chris cocked a brow, turning his head in his direction, a smile on his mouth. "What was that for?"

"Not lying."

The dark room was barely lit when, and the gunman couldn't tell if the shadows were playing tricks on his mind, but for a brief moment, he could have sworn, he saw a smile on his captain's face.

_31. Flowers_

Chris readjusted himself, pinned against Wesker's desk, panting and struggling to regain his composure. Wesker had collapsed on the brunette a few minutes ago, his breathing had finally slowed, before pulling out, using his desk for support. He quickly pulled back up his pants, and tucked in his shirt before slicking back the hair that got in his face a little while ago.

Chris slowly began to sit up, the pain was already beginning to fade, due to the fact of how use to it his body had become. His lower half was spilling of seed, sweat, and blood, though it all just seemed right. Wesker handed him a box of tissues before trying to get full control of his body once again, to kill the redness in his cheeks, and the erratic breathing. Chris successfully cleaned himself off, before sliding on his pants once again.

Wesker gained his composure after a while, grabbing his coat and sliding it over his arms. He turned his attention to the panting brunette, before his gaze stopped on the single Scarlet Carson that sat on his desk, its deep crimson red in its full bloom. Walking over he grabbing it, spinning the stem in his fingers. "I do not approve of office affairs Christopher." He smirked, closing his coat and grabbing his keys. "Yet I suppose I can let you off with a warning, due to the fact that it's after hours, Dear Heart."

Wesker left without another word, leaving Chris to lock up the place for the night. Chris smiled to himself, he should of thought of bringing him a flower before, he was just glad that the Calculating man didn't throw the plant away.

Picking himself up, he threw away the tissues, before shutting off the lights, and leaving for the night.

**Hey there! Just a bunch of One-shots I've had in mind, while doing the 100 story challenge. Hope you like, and it will be posted and added on to periodically. :3 Hope you enjoyed! Also, Song 'Excess Baggage' belongs to Staind. I don't hold any rights to that as well. So hoped you enjoyed, and as always, Reviews are Welcome :D**


	2. Jar of Dirt, Shades of Grey, and Secrets

**Warning: Characters do not belong to me! Enjoy!**

_93. Jar of Dirt_

"Do I even have to ask?" Wesker looked at the sharp shooter questionably, glancing back at the Jar that sat on his desk. Chris shrugged, but smiled at the man. "I wasn't sure what to get you." Wesker wasn't sure if he found this to be amusing or just plain sad. "I did say that a flower would have been nice," Wesker responded, eyeing the object down.

Chris had this.. well thing, that would completely knock out any questionable reasons in giving someone something, for example, He thought it would have been a great idea, to give his beloved captain, a Jar of dirt, and it was only Tuesday.

Wesker wasn't sure if he should touch it or not, it looked filthy, but the question that nagged at the back of his mind, was _why dirt? _Out of all the things you could put in a jar, candy, flowers, water, food, but dirt? What was the point? What inspired this bright idea? Wesker looked over at his lover, who didn't see anything wrong with the present; it was his ignorance to such simple things that made Wesker melt. Though he would never admit it.

Chris wasn't stupid; he wasn't dumb in any way. Just oblivious, there was nothing wrong with that; Wesker believed that Ignorance is bliss for the idle minded. So instead of being disgusted, he just chuckled lightly, grabbing the Jar and setting it on the floor by his desk. He'd keep it for now, but when Chris leaves he's throwing the thing out the window.

_34. Shades of Grey_

Chris loved nothing more, than to lay in bed all day with his lover, and talk, sleep. It was probably the best feeling in the world, neither of them had work on Sunday's. And whenever Chris got the chance, he would convince the blonde to stay home with him, and be together. Wesker was usually hesitant, mind on other things, but when Chris promised sex, Wesker just couldn't refuse.

This particular evening, everything in the apartment building was calm, quiet. Chris was relaxed on his Boyfriends couch, watching something him and his favorite blonde agreed on, _Seven. _About the seven deadly sins and what not, it wasn't a bad film, he was actually enjoying it, but not paying the movie much mind. His thoughts were focused elsewhere.

Albert had fallen asleep, at some point during the movie, and Chris could remember feeling something heavy lay on his lap. Glancing downward, he saw Wesker had laid down, still awake at this moment, having removed his glasses. Chris hated when he wore them, he loved looking into his lovers eyes, they were an icy shade of blue, like frost on a clear windowsill. Chris thought of snow, the frozen flakes just falling from the sky in the cold winter air.

After a while, Albert fell asleep, curled up on the brunette. Chris couldn't help but watch warmly at his sleeping form, it was so peaceful, so rare to see such a sight. Wesker was wearing a pair of loose light grey sweat pants, the strings lazily tied together, slightly undoing themselves. The T-Shirt he threw on was a darker grey, which looked loose as well on his pale skin. Running his fingers softly across the older males jaw line, smiling to himself. Some of the blonde strands were loose, and fell softly over the man's face, moving them away, he smiled. He lifted his eyes, and let them roam the room before they landed on the slumbering blonde again, Wesker was just one of many shades of Grey that his home contained.

_53. Keeping a Secret_

Chris was never the best at keeping secrets, things slipped up every now and again, every time unintentional. It's just not in his nature to hide things, which makes his and Weskers relationship fairly difficult. Chris had tried and tried again to keep his mouth shut about what's going on between him and the S.T.A.R.S Captain. So far, he only slipped up once, and luckily it was just to his sister, she was outraged about the entire affair, but learned to accept it. She looked up to her brother for guidance; she could let this pass, mainly because she just loved him so much.

Wesker, unlike Chris, had a fairly simple time keeping secrets, which also proved that he was a wonderful liar when the time came and he had to lie to get out of something he was cornered it. Chris broke under pressure; Wesker had been working with him, trying to get him to keep his mouth zipped about the entire ordeal.

Chris never liked having to hide things, being such an energetic open man; he never felt the need to. But considering the circumstances he wasn't given much of a choice. If he slipped, he could potentially lose his job, his reputation, and most likely the man he loved the most. He worried about it so much, making him break out in sweats when his co-workers talked about Wesker, or asked about his own relationship status.

Yet, Chris was a man of his word. After the first night that Wesker and Chris joined as one, the blonde made him swear to secrecy about everything that has happen, and anything in the future that may occur. Chris knew the consequences that would come up, when he agreed to follow his captain home that night, and he knew what he would have to do. He didn't mind, because at the end of the day, he can curl up to the man he loves, and everything is okay again. And that's worth keeping a secret for.

**Okay, I apologize for shortness -.- The next one will be longer I swear :D Hope you enjoy the little One-shots so far, and I'll update soon! Thank you for staying with me as long as you Wesker x Chris fans have been. :3 Enjoy!**


	3. Star Trek and Umbrella

_I want to state for the first one, that the time takes place in 1997 or 1998, right before Wesker betrayal, and way before the new Star Trek movies came out, so yeah. Enjoy! (Disclaiming the characters and all!) I hope you enjoy! And don't forget to review!_

* * *

59: _Star Trek_

"What are these?"

"Casset tapes."

Chris looked into the box, pulling out these large black tapes, examining each one. One imperticular tape had a colorful case, slid around its sides; Chris pulled it out of the small crate, that he found in his lover closet, and held it in his hands. "Star Trek?" He turned to face the beautiful blond, who was currently changing out of his work clothes and into something more comfortable.

Wesker looked over his shoulder at the brunette, before pulling one of his oversized shirts over his head. "Yes, what about it?" He questioned, removing his trousers and replacing them with a gray pair of sweatpants that he had placed neatly on his bed. Chris stood up from the floor, from his uncomfortable crouching position, examining the film in his hands.

"Isn't this that nerdy television series.. with the uh.- Space ships, and multicolored shirts?" Chris questioned, taking a seat on the neatly made bed. Wesker finished tying his sweat pant's string, scowling at the brunette.

"The film is in no way 'nerdy,' as you put it, it's insiteful and interesting, fasinating truly." He stated, grabbing the tape from his subcordinates grasp, "But the first film wasn't the best, I personally enjoyed _The Search for Spock, _and _The Voyage Home. _Although I must say, I did enjoy _The Undiscovered Contry_ as well." He looked at the casset, before his eyes darted over to the crate, laying on the floor. He leaned down into it, and pulled out a few more movies, for the younger man to see. "I used to enjoy watching these years ago, I'm surprised I still have them."

Chris gave him a coy look, "So what are you? A Trekkie?"

"So you do know what Star Trek is?"

"I never really watched it, but I've heard some stuff about it."

"Ah, and to your question, no, I'm not a _Trekkie, _but a _Trekker. _There is a difference."

Chris was about to asked what it was, but decided to hold his tongue; he knew if he got Wesker going, that he wasn't going to get him to stop. Instead, he asked something else, "So who's your favorite character?"

Wesker halted in his movements, before turning his thoughtful gaze to the brunette. "Thats a very good question, Christopher." He dropped his icy eyes down to the several Star Trek sequals in his arms, contemplating. "I would have to say that Spock, would have to be my favorite." He stated after a while.

"Who's Spock?" Chris asked, taking the films from his lovers hands.

"He is an alien, a Vulcan to be more precise, a half breed between human and Vulcan. He's intelligent, logical, and reasonable, who doesn't allow emotions to control him." He replied, running his fingers through his blond hair. Chris gave a small snort, before looking up at Albert with amused eyes.

"He sounds alot like you."

Albert nearly rolled his eyes, nearly. Instead he gave a small sigh, leaning over the younger male. "You sort of remind me of the Captain,"

"Really?" Chris asked, giving him a small smile. Albert chuckled, "Indeed, he's rebellious, illogical, arrogant-"

"Hey, hey!" Chris countered half-heartedly.

"-stubborn," Wesker continued, smirking down at the brunette, "But a good, faithful captain none the less."

Chris looked up at the man, hovering over him, before wrapping his arms around his waist. "What's the Captains name?"

"Captain James T. Kirk," Albert replied, brushing his fingers through those thick dark locks. Chris tightened his arms around the blonds waist, pulling him ever so much closer, "So Captain," Chris began, "What's Spocks status?"

"First Officer, and Science Officer."

"What's their relationship like?"

"Very close, they're are very close. Spock rarely ever leaves the Captains side; some speculate a romantic involvment, and sometimes I must say I agree with them."

"So, tell me Captain," Chris murrmered, gazing up at the beuatiful blond in his arms, "Would you like to be the Spock to my Kirk?"

"That is most illogical, Captain."

"Of course, Mr. Spock."

88: _Umbrella_

It was pouring fevorently outside of the Police Station, cold winds blowing relentlessly as thunder boomed across the sky, and lightning lit up around the dark heavy clouds. Albert Wesker was standing on the curb, waiting for the light to turn red to he could cross, and perhaps make it to his car before being soaked to the bone. His dark trench coat was pulled closer to his body, containing the small shivers the ran down his spine.

He was tired, irratated, and ready to go home. He had finally finished all of his paperwork, and for once he was done before a few of the stragglers that were ghosting around the building at this ungodly hour. Running a hand through his already drenched down hair, he sighed heavily, feeling a few strands becoming loose and falling on his water beaded face.

He stared at the green light, and began to feel an insormountable amount of hatred for it.

Shoving his hands deep into his pockets, he let a soft frustrated puff of air blow past his lips. He wasn't expecting it to rain today, if he would have had the slightest indication he would have brought the umbrella from his car before heading to work; he was never unprepared.

He listened to the soft patter of rain, as it smashed gently against the concrete, before slowly falling away. He suddenly felt a weight being lifted from his sholders, noticing suddenly how he wasn't being pelted by the drops, his head looked upward through his raindropped sunglasses and saw a red and white umbrella over his head; before turning to his right.

A sympathetic brunette was standing there, holding said umbrella. Wesker recalled his name being Christopher, the young man had only just started STARS with the rest of them only a week ago, and had already given himself a record, and not exsactly the one he should be bragging about.

"I noticed you getting poured on," Chris provided, half heartedly giving an explination for his actions. "The lights been jammed up recently and takes an unbelievable amount of time to change, so.. you know, thought I could help."

Wesker raised a brow over his shades, and watched at Chris retreated in himself momentarily, before he stood his ground, quickly becoming flustered. "A _Thank you, _would have nice." The brunette muttered, looking down at his feet before turning his attention to the road, watching as cars drove by in a blur.

"Your efforts are commendable, but unnesisary." Wesker stated, turning his attention to the road as well.

"What?" Chris almost sounded amused, "Would you rather I stand here, and let you get drenched?" Wesker didn't respond, which only encoraged the younger man further. "Come on, I can't imagine you being that stubborn,- well, actually, I can, but that's beside the point."

"And what _is _the point, Christopher." Wesker sighed, "Please, do enlighten me."

"The point is, you're a dick," Chris commened, "But you don't deserve to catch hypothermia."

They were silent for a while, it wasn't uncomfortable, it was more awkward than anything else, but it wasn't too tense. Wesker felt as if he'd been standing there for hours, the light not even giving way slightly, not even the slightest indication for allowing those who needed to cross, to cross. Wesker had almost forgotton that the brunette was there, until the younger man shifted on his feet.

Chris chuckled, the sudden noise startled the blond, who snapped his neck to look at the younger man questionably. Chris wasn't looking at him, but had this goofy looking smile plastered on his lips, an eyebrow raised questionably.

"What is so amusing?" Wesker asked, making Chris wave his hand idly.

"Nothing," Chris dismissed, but the blond could tell he was stifling another laugh; Wesker didn't have the energy to question him, so instead moved to look back at the streets.

A sudden movement caught him off gaurd, the Umbrellas to be more exsact, moving in a bouncing motion about his head. He hunched downward, before he heard Chris break into broken laughs.

"_You can stand under my Umbrella~"_

"Christopher, Cease your actions."

"_Ella~ Ella~"_

"Stop it-"

"_Eh~ Eh~ Under my Umbrell-"_

"Chris!"

Chris burst into a fit of laughter; once he finally caught himself again, he looked up to see Wesker glaring at him, before doubling over and doing it again.


End file.
